


Women (in Understanding)

by writerbitch_letsgooo



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Developing Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, and i might to some sequels cause why not, anyways this might turn gay, in that she doesn't marry anyone, possibly???, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerbitch_letsgooo/pseuds/writerbitch_letsgooo
Summary: Jo is used to the people who pity her for not having a husband. She's rather surprised when a young woman seems to understand her instead.
Kudos: 3





	Women (in Understanding)

Jo was happy with her decision, really. She’d heard it all- pity and utterly unwanted sympathy- but she just couldn’t find it in her to regret it. Laurie and Amy were beyond happy with their lives, and so was Jo.  
She never explained why she hadn’t taken Freidrich, entirely because she felt that she didn’t need to. So she just ignored the comments, even when they showed up in the papers. She knew that her life as a spinster, a woman without a husband, would be viewed as a stain on a perfect dress.  
Jo had never cared about dresses.  
So she’d gotten used to the whispers and the murmurs. She’d gotten used to people telling her it would be okay. She’d gotten used to having to twist her stories.  
This was precisely why she was so surprised whenever she got a positive reaction. It struck like lightning, like a tsunami, and she always felt herself smiling painfully wide. She would stride to the mirror and look at herself, confident and sure.  
She was back in New York, sky dull and dreary, yet her face was like the sun. She was sat on a bench, pen and paper at hand, writing what she saw with such grace as a dancer.  
The scratch of her pen could hardly be heard over the bustle of the city, the crowd of sound and business. Her eyes flickered around, trying to capture the moment in whatever coherent combination of twenty-six letters she could muster.  
There was something so liberating about doing this.  
She felt someone tap on her shoulder, soft and kind. She looked up and saw a woman staring at her with intent. At first, she assumed it would be more of what she’d heard, but the woman’s mouth was curled into a soft smile.  
Jo paused and furrowed her eyebrows. “Yes? Is there something I can help you with?”  
The woman looked down at her feet and flexed her fingers. Her eyes traveled back to Jo’s face. “Um, hello. I… I recognized you as that writer, Jo March. I just wanted to say that your recent book was… absolutely wonderful.”  
Jo felt the corner’s of her lips twitch. “Thank you, miss, that means a lot.”  
The woman laughed and sat down next to Jo. “Your characters are mesmerizing, honestly. I feel like I know them truly.”  
Jo let out a little laugh. “Ah, yes. Well, that story was influenced by a lot of my own life. Had to change some… things, if I wanted to get it published.”  
The woman nodded. “I’m divorced, you know. I think it’s incredibly profound to have written a character who didn’t want marriage, even if you were forced to sell her into it anyways. You tried, but some things are… difficult.”  
Jo felt a growing warmth in her, coils of it deep in her stomach. “It’s quite refreshing to have a conversation with someone who feels the same.”  
“Yes, it is,” she said. “I’m Georgina, by the way.”  
“It’s been a pleasure, Georgina,” Jo said and extended her hand.  
“Here’s um… if you’d ever want to talk again, I live here,” she said and grabs Jo’s pen to scrawl it onto her paper, just in the top corner. She brushed a lock of dark brown hair from her eyes and smiled, warm and bright.  
In an instant, she’s gone. Disappeared into the hustle of the city, a whisper in the wind and Jo ached for a moment before murmuring to herself.  
“Perhaps there are two suns in the city today.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, but I liked writing it.


End file.
